Limbo
by fang30001
Summary: How long can you go, to sink down to limbo. Well we'll find out how low Naruto goes who knows maybe he'll lose the rest of his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first time writing and so if you flame ……I will cry a lot…… ok maybe not in fact I don't give shit.

***************************** I own nothing ******************************

_**Limbo**_

We start off with our average normal psychopathic blond that we all know ……and many of the villagers don't love …….. doing what any other 8 year old does get the shit beat out of them for no apparent reason. Well he would if he wasn't so damn good at running through the back alley ways. In fact less just zoom in on his predicament shall we. As he runs through the streets and alley ways you can hear the yells of "murder" "demon child" "anti-christ" and the ever known "kyuubi brat". Because you see it is national beat the shit out of Naruto day…. I mean the Kyuubi festival. Now you would think that the beatings or the insults and what not would get to him, if you think so then congratulations you're not a retarded. In fact hear it from him and yes he is insane!

'You know kunai's should be made stronger these days. I mean I can barely even feel these…….. 15 in my back but all well' thought Naruto wearing his tiny kill me orange outfit.

"Stop running kyuubi and face your death."

"Sorry have ta pass on that." He stated as he ran the curve and dashed into the closest abandon building. He learned at an early age people don't expect him to hide there. So as he gets in undetected and waits for them to leave, using this time to remove kunai, shuriken, sharp rocks, pointy sticks, and the almighty weapon of death the spork from his back. He starts to fully take in his surroundings and comes to realize that the buildings a book store.

"Kind of dumb of them to leave an entire store full. Awhile don't look a horse in the face ……. Or something like that." Naruto said as he started too rummaged through the store trying to find anything worth it. He had no such luck until he found a small scroll in the back locked up in a glass box, but it was easily breakable. Naruto began to read it allowed.

"_Who ever so finds this accursed scroll,_

_Must truly be a mad crazy soul,_

'Oh great rhyming' thought Naruto.

_If you wish too read this then be aware_

_For it may plunge you in despair_

_If having fun is what you seek _

_Then you'll have it with many a freak_

_But how low can you go_

_To sink to Limbo"_

As soon as he finished there was more writing that suddenly appeared and it stated this was the summoning contract for the inhabitants of limbo which were souls to bad to go to heaven but far too crazy and dangerous for hell. He finally read the last line and it said "If you wish to be a part of Limbo you must take the test and to take that test you must say three things they are………" 'Best wait for that'

So he would screw up in the open just in case he made a double check for anything else he then went to the forest to say the words he thought along the way at what it could be he'll summon. He was really hoping it could smash stuff (Ah the minds of the not so innocent), but he decides he'll just have to find out soon enough.

As he gets to the woods and after he triple checks no one is there he then says the words

"beetlejuice"

"BeetleJuice"

"BEETLEJUICE"

As soon as he says it a third time there's a clap of thunder lightening strikes and a maniacal laughter sets in then all Naruto hears is "It's show time!" before everything goes black.

***************************** I own nothing ******************************

So how was it? Oh I also need your alls help with other Limbo inhabitants from any where such as tv, books, anime, that kind of stuff but they must be crazy in there own way and no don't say the joker and also pairings if you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's me with a new chapter and I finally realize why some people don't add chapters so soon ……… people are lazy!!!!!! Like me. Oh and thanks for the reviews JERKS!!!!!! (With the exception of DetoxAngel and my computer says that's not a word but I told it to STFU!!!!!! And it did)

On note of DetoxAngel I would like to thank you for reviewing and your suggestion of Death Note's Shinigami ( don't own) heck I might but in Light but thank you once again and people who actually read this common suggestions people for ………..lim…bo…ians? Yea limboians.

Anyway IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SHOWTIME!!!!!!!!!!!!

***************************** I own nothing ******************************

_**THE TIP-TOP?**_

As Naruto awoke he realized he was in what appeared to be a in an old mold covered rundown room that was very large. As Naruto was scanning the room he heard a voice

"Like what I done with the place, I mean you can't find this mildew every where ya know"

Naruto spun around and witnessed a man in a black and white pinstriped suit, with pale skin, dirty yellow slicked back hair, black rimmed eyes, and a grim smile that reveled nasty yellow teeth that had bugs in between them. All and all Naruto that he was a hobo with a cool suit. Asking cautiously Naruto said "who are you?"

The hobo-I mean man said "Well I don't know Einstein who name did the scroll say to say."

As Naruto thought that, that was a dumb question he also was pondering on this Einstein person was and thought it was a mispronunciation or some really dumb guy he's never heard of.**1**

"So if you're Beetlejuice then I guess were in Limbo" Stated Naruto.

"What do ya know you're not that much of a retard after all?"**2** Said Beetlejuice.

Before Naruto could make a come back there was a crash and soon the door opened to reveal three children. The one on the left was a boy had a devil suit on with a red devil mask and the child next to him was a boy with a black suit with bones on it with a skull mask and the one on the right was a girl dressed as a witch with a green witch mask on. All of them appeared to be no older than him.

"Oh great" sighed Beetlejuice. "Sorry kids ain't got no candy so get your shit and get out."

"Shut it beetle brains were here to make sure you bring the kid to the main hall to meet with the rest of the tip-top." Stated the "witch" of the group.

"Wait a minute! What exactly is going on here the scroll didn't tell me a lot about what to expect." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Aw come on you didn't tell him nothing" said the "devil" to beetlejuice.

"I didn't get enough time I mean we get here and he's a sleep then when he does wake up he ask a dumb question then says something smart and I say "He's slightly retarded you know just the beginning of the intro." Explained Beetlejuice as he cleaned out his ears and then made a candle with the wax.

"Almost everyone here is an idiot, get in the car "moving target" an we'll explain along the way complained the "witch" who Naruto could tell was the brains of the two considering the other two were smashing rats during most of that conversation.

SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE C

Back at the Bat Cave-I mean Konoha

Mr. Nice-senile-paper-hating old man has just witnessed his unofficially adopted grandson pass out in a remote part of the woods after reading some scroll that vanished after the lighting. After he arrived at the scene he comes to realize that Naruto was in a coma of sorts so he and his ANBU rush to the hospital to get bad mediocre service……. Unless he threatens them………… which he will……………. And then kills some one.

SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE C

Back to the fun people

On there way to the meeting hall to meet the tip-top, which happen to be the highest (craziest) officials in Limbo some of which were mentioned as "Mr. Joker" and "Mr. Todd" but 'which the now known trio of Lock (Devil), Shock (Witch), and Barrel (Skeleton…….. who loves candy)' DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES SAY ANYTHING TO AFEND ANYONE OF THEM OR ELSE………… 'best not go in to detail'.

As Naruto looks around the object known as a 'car' that there in he then looks at Beetlejuice who's eating the bugs out of his hair then at Lock who's using a plunger to Barrels mouth because Barrel ate his candy and Shock whose about to club Lock with…… a club Naruto wonders what he just got himself into. Oh wait he knows the best fucking time ever!!!!!!!!!

***************************** I own nothing ******************************

So here we are at numero dos (I'm not Spanish and I don't really know Spanish) truthfully I'm surprised I made this I wasn't going to until some one actually said-wrote they wanted another one and someone did and if anyone else likes it then at least me know and now I need your help with the 'tip-top' of limbo I was thinking Joker (Heath or Jackish one I don't know you all pick), Sweeny Todd ( I mean you can't deny he's crazy), maybe Freddy and/or Jason, and Samara to me sounds good (girl from the ring) and now I have Death Note's Shinigami (and I already have his story and I meant to put LS&B in their but forgot.

Now for the things in the chapter

**1.** I always thought it was weird we use his name to express how dumb a person is but whatever

**2.** Now when I say retardI am not referring to mentally disabled people I am referring to dumbasses.

**I'm fang30001 and you stay classy San Diego.**


End file.
